


Consequences of a Night

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Top Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Yo, minna san!🥰This is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me lolThis is an omegaverse fic of Slade Wilson x Bruce Wayne. So yeah, mpreg...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Consequences of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, minna san!🥰
> 
> This is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me lol
> 
> This is an omegaverse fic of Slade Wilson x Bruce Wayne. So yeah, mpreg...

If anyone would have told Slade that he was gonna knock up the Bat, he would have blown their fucking brains out before laughing at their dead corpse.

Him, Deathstroke, knock up _the_ Batman? _Hilarious_.

But here we are.

Slade stood frozen, eye wide and mouth agape behind his mask.

" _What?_ " He croaked out.

"I said," Batman huffed, "I am pregnant. Two weeks to be precise."

"And... you think it's mine?"

Batman glared at him and he felt it. His arms were still crossed, making his muscles to bugle.

"Of course it's yours." Bruce snapped out. Deathstroke hurriedly raised his hands in surrender.

Slade never dreamed of banging the Bat. It just... sort of happened. He came to Gotham on a mission to assassinate a politician. Once done, he was on his way out of the city when Batman intercepted him.

One moment they were fighting, the next they were kissing. It was a miracle that they made it to Slade's safehouse. The moment he removed Bruce's suit, he was assaulted with a heavenly smell. He got a surprise of his life when he saw who was under the mask.

Slade will never guess that that Batman was _Bruce Wayne_ under all that alpha cologne. The _Bruce Wayne;_ an infamous omega who's known for flirting with anyone and everyone. No wonder Batman's tech were superior.

Slade's proud to say that he turned the Bat, the _Batman_ , into a drooling mess after various rounds of fucking. It stroked Slade's pride that he made the Bat scream in ecstasy as he pounded into his slick gushing hole and pounding his prostate for hours and making the omega come so many times - sometimes dry. He remembers that Bruce was unable to support his weight as his legs and arm shook uncontrollably. His voice was nice when he screamed out Slade's name and incoherent words.

Slade was ready to do that all over again, but this? No. Oh _hell no_. No way in hell was he becoming a father, _again_.

"How?" Slade asked, gasping the word out.

"We had sex a day after my heat. Due to that, your swimmers caught on very quickly."

"...you didn't wait after a week for the residue of your heat to leave your body?" Slade hissed.

Bruce didn't say anything. He just stared blankly at Slade.

" _Jesus_." Slade dragged a hand down his masked face. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping them of course." Bruce said dryly. "I just wanted you to know." He turned away, walking to the edge of the building. He stopped and turned his head back. "I won't force you to be part of their life, Slade. But if you want to, you'll have to clean up yourself."

And with that he jumped off the building, opened his cape and glided off. Slade watched him fly off, mind still reeling. The wind blew against him, making the ribbons of his mask to sway with the wind.

So, a kid, huh? Oh _boy_. 

* * *

Slade stared down at the white haired sleeping babe in his arms. On the bed sat a worn out Bruce, holding his dark haired twin and breast feeding her.

The door to the room slowly opened. Slade sharply turned, the hold on his son tight, yet gentle at the same time, so as not to wake him up.

Slowly peeking into the room was Damian, followed by Jason.

One by one, the family came in. The first to come in was Damian - of course - then Jason, next was Dick, Joseph, Cassandra, Rose, Tim and Barbara.

Slade raised a finger to his lips, signalling them to keep quiet. He got nods of understanding. The kids walked over to them - the Robins to Bruce and Alfred and Joseph and Rose to Slade - and stared down at the babes.

 _He's so pink and wrinkly_ , Joseph signs.

"Well, he was just born few minutes ago, so..." Rose whispered, shrugging.

In Bruce's corner, Damian was gently caressing the head of his new sister. Cassandra and Barbara were already making plans for her.

Once having a fill of her, Jason and Damian walked over to Slade. With a glare, Damian raised his hands. Slade gave a roll of his eyes before handing him over to Damian.

"So..." Jason started. "What are we gonna name 'em? I honestly can't keep calling them baby 1 and baby 2."

Everyone, even Bruce, stared at Slade expectantly.

"What?" He frowned.

Bruce sighed. "Hopeless."

"Very." Cassandra agreed with a dead panned voice and expression.

"What?" Slade asked again, getting a sigh from Rose and a face palm from Joseph.

"Dad." She huffed.

"Terrance." Damian spoke up, getting everyone's attention. He was staring soft at the boy in his arms. "We should name him Terrance."

"Terrance, huh?" Bruce smiled. "Terry for short. That's a nice name Damian."

The teen was still focused on the now name Terrance, a hand caressing his cheek.

"What about his middle name?" Dick asked.

"...Crane." Bruce said. He turned his head to Alfred and looked at him with a smile. "After his grandfather." Alfred smiled back, his a million watt brighter.

"And what about this cute little princess?" Barbara asked, cooing her words. Bruce looked down at the still feeding babe, his smile increasing.

"Rinoa. Rinoa Martha."

"Rinoa?" Slade echoed.

Bruce raised his head and settled his gaze on him. "It means 'One who is a torch of light in the darkness'."

"A fitting name for a bright, young lady." Alfred nodded. "Do you need anything, Master Bruce?"

"A long night's rest is all I need right now." Bruce proceeded in burping Rinoa. She spits out a little milk on his shirt and Bruce grimaced at that. Alfred walked over to Bruce's walk-in-closet to get a clean one, before going into the en suite bathroom to get a wet towel.

Bruce settled the babe in Cassandra's arms and the teen cooed in a low voice.

Slade looked at Terry in Damian's arms before looking over to Rinoa. The universe just had to give him two huh? Oh well.

"Looks like I'll be taking a long vacation from my job." He grunted - not to loud to wake the babies up - in a flat tone.

"Good." Damian looked up at him with a deadly stare. "Looks like I won't be breaking your legs to get you to stay after all."

Slade sweat dropped at his statement. He looked at the other Bat kids and he groaned internally.

What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
